How it Came to Be
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: After Akatsuki has fallen, Naruto fall into sadness when Sakura rejects him for Sasuke. Luckily, a dark haired girl will show him the true identity of his soulmate. Naruto's gonna be happy soon! Prequel to 20 Years Ago. 2YA is still goin on. PLEASE REVIEW


How it came to be…

An oneshot by Tsubasa Shiro…

I dunno how it came to my mind.

It was horrible. I was eighteen, and the Akatsuki had finally fallen. I had felt very good when my friends and I finally destroyed the evil organization, but then Sasuke came back. Sasuke was a good friend of mine back when we were younger, but by now, I had come to think of the guy as an enemy. And besides, I had already made new friends, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Chouji, etc.

He brought those weirdoes with him. The sharky guy, the slutty chick, and the psycho. Sure, I decided to not judge them that bad, and I at least got to be friendly with the sharky one, Suigetsu. He apparently had a thing for the girl, but he hid it. He reminded me of myself and Sakura-chan.

I still liked the girl, but then, all the happiness and sorrow we had shared together without Sasuke, our relationship disappeared. It was that stupid Uchiha! I was beginning to like his murderer of a brother more, and he tried to kill me!! He stole Sakura from me, and I was pissed, but I tried to hold back my anger. Anger released my curse, and I couldn't afford to do that!

And at last, I finally let my feeling be known. I told Sakura how I felt, but she told me that her feelings had returned for Sasuke, that he had changed into a sensitive and gentle man, who had realized his feelings for her. I made a point that I was pissed, and told her off. She just looked at me like I was stupid, and told me to not speak to her anymore.

All these years that I had shown Sakura I liked her, and she just turned me down like I was nothing. I guess we weren't friends anymore. I needed to talk to someone, and who else to talk about hormonal women than the man who fell in love with a stuck up, stubborn girl, Shikamaru!!

Wow, I was quite lucky today. When I found Shikamaru at his usual place, a hill overlooking the forest where the sky was quite visible, that particular woman was there with him, making out. "Ooooooooooooooh, Shikamaru and Temari, sittin in a tree!!" I grinned. Shikamaru parted with her, and flicked me off. "Wow, what was that for, genius?!" I laughed. Temari began to go down the hill when I called her back.

I needed to talk to both of them, and that was how it was going to be. I sat down with the couple, and began to talk about hormonal women, and how he dealed with it, which earned me a bump on my head. It hurt like heck!

I began to talk casually with the two, and they told me to just deal with it. Sakura didn't like me, and I would have to accept it, and let it go. I'd find my own girl sometime anyway, to which Shikamaru added a, "Well, you're a dope anyway. Some girl had liked you since…" before he was interrupted with an elbow in his side. Wow, it sucked being him.

Maybe after a while, after I accepted Sakura didn't like me the way she did to Sasuke, I could grow to be friends with her again, but until then, I had a lot of things to think about. So I decide to go to my usual spot, but I never expected what would happen soon. I sneezed, and though of how someone was thinking about me.

I wish I could tell him about how I cared about him. Kiba kept telling me I was never going to get anywhere if I didn't confess. I knew that my dog teammate had a thing for me, but I just thought of him as a friend. Once, I decided to talk about him with Shino.

Shino was strangely compassionate and understanding about the matter. He told me to just one day, go to him when he needed someone, and prove how I felt, and hope it worked. But once it was out, there was no taking it back, and our friendship would never be the same.

So I wrote a note. To Naruto-kun.♥

I know how you have always liked Sakura, and that you never really looked at me, but I have always looked at you. Even when you thought you were weak, when you were training to be stronger than Sasuke-san, I looked onto you as if you were an equal.

I know how you feel as if you're invisible, that you have to do something to leave you mark, prove you're alive, and for that, I admire you. My unfair comparison to my stronger relatives, which caused me to feel as if no one cared, was my curse, like yours, but even though people treated you as an outcast because of that, you kept trying to prove you were someone. I really like you for that, so I decided.

If you ever did notice me, I would be there for you, when you were sad and happy alike, because Naruto-kun, I really care for you. I … love you!!

Hinata.

I walked over to the forest. I saw him sitting on the plain, and the wind began to blow through his hair. He looked at the sun high in the sky. I looked at him, and he rose, and looked around on a hunch, and I quickly hid in the trees.

Sakura. All I could think about was her, the girl who broke my heart. I felt as if there was a scar on my heart, and it would never heal, as if it was a void that couldn't be filled. I was melancholic.

I turned around from my seat on the grass, and swore I got a glimpse of a girl with dark hair. I though about it, but decided to shrug it off. I wonder when I'll meet someone to call my own. Maybe… I'd just die alone, with nothing to share my life with.

I continued to look at my crush. I had a crush on the boy for at least half my life; I've admired him since I was young! I thought of all the moments I had shared with him. The first Chunin exam, my fight with Neji, and him avenging my defeat. Thinking about his well being when he went off with Jiraiya-sama, and when he went to retrieve Sasuke-san. Watching him behind the pole when he left for two and a half years. Meeting him again after that long time, and meeting that strange Kabuto, and fighting the blue haired Akatsuki woman, Yuna.

I fell to my knees, and began to cry. I couldn't be with Naruto. He would never look at me that way, and I'd die without confessing. I dropped the note, and cried on, and little did I know, it flew off.

I continued to think about Sakura, and finally, I decided I'd go home. I began to walk downhill, when a note hit my face, and I tripped downhill. Suddenly, I heard a voice call my name, and Hinata came flying out of the forest. I regained my posture, but she began to lose control of her speed, and she fell. And that's when I caught her, and noticed how beautiful she was.

She had her eyes closed tightly, and I looked at the note. ♥ Naruto. "Wow, this is for me, what a coincidence!" I laughed, finally forgetting Sakura. "Wow, I've got a secret admirer! Cool eh Hinata? Hinata! Oh, she's half conscious! Maybe it's that girl Shikamaru mentioned!" I grinned, and I got the letter out.

I finally read the end of the of it, and read the writer. Hinata?! So, she's the one… who was always there for me! And that's when my true feelings for the girl I was meant to be with were unlocked. I looked at the girl still in my arms, and she opened her eyes. Her beautiful lavender eyes… and she blushed. I grinned, and looked into her eyes. I opened my mouth, "I love you too, Hinata!" And I kissed her, and she let it happen.

We parted for breath, and she began to blush, and I finally noticed it, "My true soulmate, the one! I finally found her." I thought. "Hinata, would you like to go out with me?" I asked. She smiled with a red face, and nodded. And with that, I took her hand, and we ran downhill. As we reached town, I opened my mouth, "Neji's gonna kill me!" Hinata laughed, and we both began to laugh.

It was five years later, and I was grinning. I was Hokage, and finally, I had earned the respect I deserved. And best of all, my wife had given birth to our son. A dark haired woman sat in bed, holding a blonde haired baby boy. She smiled, and looked at her husband, whom had proposed three years previous to this moment. "What should we name him?" she asked. "Kaze… do, Wind Child. How bout that? Kazedo?!" he laughed. "I really like that, honey!" she grinned. She looked at their child once again, and she looked at her husband, "Naruto-kun… I love you!" "I love you too, Hinata."

Fin.

AN: How was it? It's a sort of spin-off prequel to my story, 20 Years Ago… Well, tell me if you like it. Please review, and remember, this was my first oneshot. For some strange reason, it seems to remind me of something… well anyway. Sore ja mata.


End file.
